Oasis
by Kuro49
Summary: My idea, but the pairing is yours to choose. My life goes round and round, it never really stops. And you are like the oasis in the sandy dessert. You don't belong to me and I don't belong to you. Like a train stop, we come and go.


My idea, your pairings. If you don't get it, it means that this 'fanfic' has no characters in mind, it is up to you, the reader to put in the characters you desire. I don't own anything DGM related. XP

XXX

**Oasis**

XXX

Wrap your arms around me. I need to feel you close by me. I sigh into you touches, I just can't get enough. It's like an addiction that I have no control over. Why couldn't you be rough to me, be mean, be harsh, make me stop wanting you.

My life goes round and round, it never really stops.

And you are like the oasis in the sandy dessert.

My rest, my salvation, my one and only?

No, you didn't belong to me and I didn't belong to you.

Like a train stop, we come and go.

I pressed my nails into your back as I arch mine's in response to you. Your lips, I need them, upon mine's. I want you to kiss me gently, and then maybe roughly. But I am certain that I need to feel you against me.

Hey there, pretty boy.

Come on over, I want to see you.

I want to see you, your face up against mine's.

Hey there, yes you there.

Come on closer, I won't bite. At least unless you want me to.

I don't mind.

I can hear you whisper sweet nothings in my ear as you lap up the taste of my skin. I know not to believe in them, because they are sweet and they are nothing. They sound great but they are only dust that will be blown away when you leave my side.

And then I know that life must continue on.

I step into my shoes and walk back to where I am suppose to be.

And then round and round it goes, it never stops and my life is the same.

My schedule is set; time ticks by and the tasks must be done.

Look over my schedule; you will know where to find me.

I want your warmth, pressed up against my cold body. I want you to make my toes curl in delight. I want to have pleasure flit up my spine. Run your hands all over me, my body isn't complete, at least not without yours.

Hey there, yes you there.

Turn around, I see you.

And I want you now.

So good for you, step up.

And kiss me right here.

Because we both know that you can't resist it either.

I really like it when your hands caress me so gently, I feel like I am going to melt into your touch. Take that hand and do something more talented with it, we both know you are capable. Running a hand over you smooth creamy chest I could feel your heartbeat underneath.

I want to take a break.

I think you understand what I mean.

So sit right there, they call it a love seat, right?

When time is right and no one is looking.

I will come over, and climb into your lap.

Your toned muscles and your secured hold. I feel safe and a tad bit better. Did you know how much I missed you? Hold me like a rag doll because I am tired, I think it's time for me to relax and let you be in control. Because I am sure you deserve a change too.

Touch me here, and then touch me there.

I want your hands all over me.

Call me dirty and call me sick, but I can't help it but enjoy you.

I run a hand in your hair; it was softly than the last time. Or maybe I am just hallucinating. You do such a good job at this, make me moan, make me groan. I like you a lot, did you know that?

People say I am in love.

But I know it better than them all.

I am not in love with you.

I just want to see you too much.

And then when we are all done, I can't help but miss you as you get up to leave. I am like this every time. I sit up clutching the blanket to my body and stare at you. What was your name anyways? I remember you told me once.

You slip on the thin buttoned dress shirt that slides smoothly over your skin; you know I was looking at you. And so you put on a show. You let you hands touch the pants that pooled at you feet before slowly putting them on. I then realized that they were actually mine's.

"What do you think of me?"

I was only curious.

You usually just leave without telling me, sometimes when I was still sleeping. You are not a man of words but when you do talk I get captivated by the melody of your voice.

"You think too much and talk too little."

I raised an eyebrow at the statement; I couldn't help but let my smile crawl on to my lips. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." You gave a light shrug and bent down.

Your lips touched mine's.

Hey there, you still taste like me.

XXX Brought to you by Kuro & the Feel Good Inc. (Feeling good is the key in life.)

So what did you all think? Something weird and different. Any pairings can be fitted into this story. My original pairing that I had in mind was obviously RK, if you can see some of the hints in there. XD But whatever it is up to you, hope you all enjoyed! Review me?


End file.
